The Story of David
by DJoftheDesert
Summary: The tale of a young boy named David. Chosen to serve Kahmunrah, he was chosen to be a lover and would be molded and raised to be a killer. OCxKahmunrah. ONE-SHOT


**WARNING: NC-17, X rated. This work of fiction gets INCREDIBLY graphic in places sexually and violently. My OC character is also a personal satisfying self-insert. Don't like it, then I strongly urge you, don't read it. Writing this out was mostly done for my sick, SICK benefit, but I felt confident enough to share it for those who wanted to know more about my OC. Again, at times it can be INCREDIBLY depraved and detailed. You've been warned.**

Growing up, I knew not of my homeland of Israel. The drought had long driven out my people to come here to Egypt. My mother, father, and myself worked as slaves in the Middle Kingdom.

As I shucked wheat in the hot sun, wiping the sweat from my brow with the back of my hand, I needed to distract myself from the heat and began to sing. Nothing special just a little tune I made up as I went, being sure not to let my voice grow too loud lest I wanted to be punished.

 _Ahhayee-ah…_

 _Kma atvouk aly grobe achamms aly aghiugea_ (As the sun beats down upon my face)

 _Otmanyo hyahlale foreig hma almkan_ (I wish for a life beyond this place)

 _Alehiah foreign hma almkan_ (Beyond this place)

 _Ohahhyaahh…_

The rest of the day I hummed the same tune. Singing always made me happy even if I wasn't sure I was any good. My mother told me that my singing was a true gift, but no one else had ever told me so.

Little did I know, that my soft cries of wishing for another life were heard. I just didn't know it yet. Every night, for a year before my twelfth birthday, I began to have one reoccurring dream. The first time I had the dream, it was the most vivid dream I'd ever had.

 _I was in my own bedroom when a very large black cat walked in and sat on my bed in front of me. It's intense gaze affixed on me before it said, "David, you have a kind heart. I have come to watch over you as your pleads are answered. But there maybe a price. Promise you won't give your pure heart to darkness." I would nod my head and promise, though I never understood what the cat meant. The cat nodded and placed a paw on my upper left shoulder blade. "Upon your back I have placed a mark. A mark showing that you shall always be protected under my watch."  
I reached around to touch where it's paw had been and sure enough I felt five bumps in which I could feel was the shape of paw pads. Though it did not hurt, it felt like a healed scar.  
With that, the cat left the room._

Even after waking, the scar remained on my shoulder.

Sometimes when the cat would enter, it would sing a song, but every time, before departing it would say the same thing about how I should not give my heart to darkness and every time, I promised.

It wasn't long after I turned 12 that palace guards came to the house and took me away. I can't explain how or why I was taken away from my parents for I did not understand under what arrangement I was brought into the palace with several other children my age.

My fear being in the palace was immense. Ever since I could remember, I had heard terrifying stories of Pharaoh Kahmunrah, the Bloodthirsty. He was said to also constantly don the khepresh crown for he had nothing, but war, death, and gaining power at the forefront of his mind. If one even coughed the wrong way in the Pharaoh's presence, they would be executed where they stood.

As the others and I were led inside, we were brought into the throne room, I was told, we were to be "seen" by the pharaoh. But "seen" for what, I did not know. And it seemed odd that the Pharaoh _himself_ wanted to see us. What had we done? All I knew was that I wanted to be safe at home far from the temperamental king.

At once, we were lined up parallel to the large gold and limestone throne, accented with depictions of Ra. The seat positively gleamed in the sun, perfect for a descendent of the sun god himself. If the fourth king of the four kings, Ahkmenrah were still alive and he were the Pharaoh I was to meet that day, I wouldn't have had such deep-seated feelings of dread.

Though he only ruled for a year, it was true when others spoke of Ahkmenrah being one of the kinder, most gentle kings Egypt had seen in a very long time. It was quite the tragedy when he succumbed to such a mysterious death, but two years ago.

Kahmunrah couldn't have been any more his younger brother's opposite. He was said to be merciless, cunning, and cruel.

As I thought on this, recalling all I knew about the current reigning King, I was only making myself shake. Looking among the others beside me, I wasn't the only one terrified to be standing there. We were confused, scared, and no one had told us why we were there. Though, none of us really wanted to ask.

Suddenly, he entered, wearing gold adornments over teal-dyed fabrics and a tunic fashioned from crocodile skins. Atop his head was the gleaming khepresh, though not made of blue cloth material as most traditional khepreshs were fashioned; it looked more like a green, jeweled shell, he clearly wore as a protective helmet. He was always prepared to fight and wasn't at all hesitant to show it. His sharp golden talons capping the ends of his dreadlocks were adding to my anxiety. The curled talons appeared sharp and just as dangerous as he was by reputation.

And though his mere presence was intimidating, no one had ever mentioned just how he seemed to exude such radiance and power. The shining throne complimented him well as he stood before it, glancing down at the collection of us.

His eyes, sharp as an eagle, and dark as night, scanned us, as if searching for something.

"Well. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." He began, his voice disturbingly pleasant. It seemed calming, yet something sinister lay behind the sweet tone. Perhaps it was the lisp in his speech that gave slight ease to my current situation, but I felt myself a tad less fearful. I was of course, still frightened, but to hear a speech impediment from someone as powerful as the pharaoh, it was almost, dare I say, comical.

"You are here to be chosen to work in my palace. You will do as your superiors ask of you whether to clean the floors, the pillars, or…tend to my bed chambers." He explained with a brief, wicked smirk in that last part of his statement. He was hand choosing us. From what I knew, there were people in the palace whose job it was to choose palace slaves. What exactly was the Pharaoh looking for that he felt he needed to go over us himself? "Now, let's have a look." He said.

One at a time he had each of us take a few steps forward. A few were asked questions, to which Pharaoh Kahmunrah got swift responses, though most answers were shaky and stuttering.

After the first six children it was my turn. I took a few paces forward and looked to the floor. There was a pause before the Pharaoh spoke.

"Boy, look up to your King. You don't need to be shy." He said as if he were a father talking gently to his own son. I looked up to him to see him smiling, his eyes soft. I hadn't noticed if they'd been soft looking while he interrogated and inspected the others.

"Your eyes." He began, "Approach me that I may have a better look." I gave a small gulp, slowly obeying the command. My heart began to pound hard in my chest and my hands grew shaky. When I was a few feet from him, he took a step toward me, carefully tilting my head up for his examination. "Such a lovely color." He said noting my eyes' grey-green color. Clearly, they captured the Pharaoh's interest.

"Tell me, what is your name?" he asked.

"D-David." I stammered. Kahmunrah released my chin, but didn't take his focus from me. Though his eyes appeared nearly black from a distance, up close they were a rich, cinnamon color, deep, and ablaze. I felt nearly hypnotized by his stare; inviting and welcoming, yet threatening.

"And, how old are you, David?" he asked.

"Twelve." I answered plainly.

"Hmm…" he pondered aloud before gesturing that I turn, "Turn around for me, will you?" he requested. Slowly, I turned a full circle. He remained silent all the while, until he waved me away. "Thank you, David, return to the line." He said. As I turned from him to return to my place with the others, it took every ounce of strength not to exhale a loud sigh of relief.

My heart rate began to slow to it's normal pace, feeling safe as I was further away from him. And yet, those eyes made me want to be close to him again. To have someone so lethal inches from my face, staring deep into my eyes, as if attempting to penetrate my very soul with his gaze, was exhilarating.

As he looked over the rest of the children, I could think of nothing else. I watched his movements and soaked in the tones in his voice. I was utterly in awe of him, but why? From the tales of his conquests and even the telling of events right in this very building, he was clearly evil and malicious. He was bent on power and any suffering he inflicted upon Egypt's people was for sheer sadistic pleasure. How could I be attracted to a man such as that?

Finally, when he was done with the last child, he looked us over as a group one last time.

"Alright." He said, "You will all do just nicely…except for you four." Kahmunrah said pointing out four children that were then taken out of the room. "You are to clean and clothe these remaining children and get them started on their tasks." He ordered looking to me before turning away.

"Yes, my King." They bowed and immediately took each of us deeper into the palace. Through long corridors we went, twisting and turning past doorways looking into expansive rooms. Most of the rooms, I gathered were for meetings or something of that nature. Finally, we were taken into a room with a sunken floor and one at a time, we were scrubbed quickly with cold water and our hair cut if necessary. They got us quickly cleaned and dressed, and as the Pharaoh had commanded, they put us straight to work.

As I was ordered to wash the columns and the walls of the building, I obediently started working. However, as I did so, I saw something slink around the corner. I turned and looked, it was a small black cat with a gleaming gold collar and a medallion around its neck. It had to belong to one of the wives or else why would it be wearing such a glorious neck-piece?

It looked so soft and cuddly, but I had duties to keep to. If I slacked on them, I'd get in plenty of trouble. I tried to dismiss the cat from my mind and focus on the task at hand. As I worked, I suddenly felt something press against my leg. I gave a small jolt of surprise, but when I looked down I realized it was just the cat, rubbing up against me. I couldn't resist petting it for just a moment. I knelt down and scratched it's head as it began to let out a happy purr.

"Sorry, kitty, I really have to get back to work." I said hoping it would understand. As I stopped scratching it's head, content with it's attention it received, the cat left the room as if it had in fact understood that I couldn't be distracted.

Working in the palace was fortunate in terms of living compared to those bound to work in the harsh conditions outside in the desert's unbearable sun, however working directly with Kahmunrah was like living close to a venomous cobra. He was unpredictable and if he so felt, pain was brought down on those that he deemed worthy of his wrath.

Fortunately my dreams comforted me at night and that small cat that I decided to call Tutmos, came by every so often and would purr loudly. I'd stroke his fur, perhaps share some bits of my food with him. Sometimes he would even sleep with me on my bedroll on the floor.

I was still visited by the large dream cat, and it would continue to warn me about giving my heart to darkness. Afterwards, it would come to me, sing, bow it's head and leave. Because of the dream cat, I felt safe and protected within the palace walls.

For the next few years, I worked cleaning the carvings in the walls and scrub the floors of the main throne room. I was fourteen on the one day when I was caught off guard.

"David!" Pharaoh shouted. I jumped, fumbling with the wet rag in my hand, nearly dropping it. I turned suddenly. "Can you come here a moment?" he asked. I nodded, setting the rag in the bowl of water beside me and quickly approached him. I bowed my head when I was near, not daring to say a word. "I need another opinion. I'll catch you up on the situation, this man before me has stolen something from me-"

"My Lord, I have already told you-" the man pleaded. I had no idea who he was, but he certainly wasn't any commoner judging from his appearance. His clothes were clean and actually looked quite exquisite.

"He has STOLEN something from your king." Kahmunrah re-stated eyeing the man dangerously. That dark glare gave me shivers. I was very thankful I wasn't on the receiving end of that look. "I want him executed." He leaned closer to me. "Do you agree?" he asked. My mouth had gone dry. I certainly didn't want to be the cause of a man's death, but I didn't want to make the Pharaoh unhappy either.

"W-well, if he stole from my King then…h-he should pay the price." I stammered. Kahmunrah smiled and the man protested.

"He's just a slave boy! He doesn't understand the full situation! I stole nothing!" he exclaimed. I started to regret what I'd said, making such a hasty remark until,

"Thank you, David." The Pharaoh said, "I knew I could count on you." He added, placing his firm hand on my shoulder. That shiver came over me again. His touch was strong and warm. Oh, how I wanted to keep his hand there for a moment or two longer,

"So you see, even a BOY understands the concept that if you rob from the King, then you deserve to die." Kahmunrah said to the man flippantly.

"You are not a moral king as your brother!" the man yelled as the guards had begun to drag him off. Kahmunrah, like a switch, changed almost instantaneously before my very eyes. His soft expression quickly turned grave and cold. His head shot towards the man's direction. "You're ruthless, reckless, and someday Egypt will be free of your tyranny and lies!" The Pharaoh took a deep inhale through his nose, that was laced with a subtext of fury welling beneath. As he exhaled, he released my shoulder and held up a hand to stop the guards. His focus solely on his target, Kahmunrah casually approached the protester.

As the man continued to curse and blaspheme him, Kahmunrah drew ever closer. My stomach lurched. I knew this man's end was coming and it would be far from pleasant.

"You are no king! I would rather DIE where I stand-"

"As you wish." Kahmunrah answered the man's slanderous words, pulling out a thin dagger and swiftly swung the sharp blade up beneath the man's ribcage, pulling him close so the cross guard of the weapon was pressing against the man's penetration. He gasped, gagging for air and trembled. "I. Am not. My brother." He hissed menacingly. Kahmunrah slowly and agonizingly twisted the blade, a terrible cry escaping the man. From where I was standing, I couldn't see the wicked grin that twitched on Kahmunrah's face hearing the man's screams.

I couldn't look away. It was all too horrific. And in some twisted part of my mind I felt this man was deserved to have this brought upon him. He spoke wrongly against the King, he stole from him, and he did in fact say he wished to die where he stood. I didn't realize that I was losing the kindness and understanding in my heart justifying Kahmunrah's unjust brutality.

Finally, and with one swift motion, he pulled the blade free, blood freely flowing as the man fell to the floor, breathing his last. With a look of disappointment and a rather offhand nose-huff, he turned away and returned promptly toward his throne. With a sigh, he slouched in his seat, simply watching a pool of crimson expand from beneath the lifeless form in the middle of the throne room. When he felt satisfied, he snapped his fingers, two servants from off to the side, removed the body from the room.

" _Kairmah_!" he ordered, another servant on stand-by ran to fetch something.

"David, clean this up will you?" he asked. I gave a bow.

"Yes, my Lord." I said grabbing my bowl and rag and getting to work. The comprehension of irony became clear in soaking up the dark liquid. It was that I truly had this man's blood on my hands. I shook the guilty feeling from me, trying only to concentrate on the task at hand. Thankfully the other servant returned with one of the other children that was brought in with me, Nadir, who was carrying in his own bowl and rag. We spoke not a word as we cleaned the great spill of blood, though we briefly caught each other's feared expressions once or twice.

Even as we removed the gore, I couldn't help going back to how wonderful I felt when he brought his hand to rest upon me. It was as if I was truly touched by a god.

It was peculiar. I always did my best to avoid being near him if I could help it, but when I was in his direct presence like that, I yearned to stay along side him and bask in his glow. Fear? Love? I knew not the difference as serving him began to skew both emotional concepts I had once believed I understood.

Regardless of personal feelings towards him, I knew one thing, he was my Pharaoh and his command was law so long as I served him. Half-god, his orders were not to be questioned in the slightest, morally or otherwise.

 _The cat came back that night. I greeted it with a smile, but it's face held stern._

" _David, you have a kind heart," it began, but this time, I interrupted it,_

" _I promised numerous times already that I wouldn't give my heart to darkness." I answered. The cat took aback._

" _But you have begun embarking on a path that will ultimately lead you to do so. Stop now." It warned sternly. Still I did not understand what the cat meant. "In a matter of time, the darkness will have hold of you. It's not too late to hold fast to your heart and not let it go."_

" _Alright, I'll hold to it." I said, just anything to make the cat leave._

Its words were puzzling and it was growing frustrating that I didn't know how to keep my heart from falling into darkness, especially when I did not understand fully what I was promising.

Later that same week, there was a grand gathering of nobles. Music danced off the walls as King Kahmunrah oversaw the events from a tall, comfortable seat. Admittedly, I wasn't as focused on the wall etchings I was supposed to be cleaning in the hallway. The light pouring from the curtained door way peeked my curiosity and I gave in, looking through, watching the festivities. Tutmos, peeked in beside me.

Recognizing the song, I quietly sung along. I had always enjoyed singing, but refrained in Kahmunrah's presence to avoid the possibility of offending him. Tutmos sat and purred as he often did, but suddenly, his ears twitched and he dashed off, disappearing down the hall. I shook my head and chuckled, returning to singing to the music.

Well, I must have been singing loud enough to catch Kahmunrah's attention as he was standing in front of me, eyebrow raised. I quickly silenced myself and turned with my damp rag to go back to work. It was then that I understood why Tutmos retreated for he had heard or sensed the King approaching.

"So sorry, my Lord." I apologized, with a quick bow and heading back down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kahmunrah called. I froze in my tracks and glanced over my shoulder at him. With his first finger, he motioned that he wanted me to come back to him. Nervously, I obeyed, knowing for sure I'd be hit or punished either for the singing, running away or both. Instead, he smiled down at me.

"I was not aware that you could sing." He said, "You sound quite good from what I could hear." He complimented. I chuckled, flattered by his words. Aside from my mother and father, no one had ever really told me I had a good-sounding voice.

"T-thank you." I replied, bowing my head partly out of respect and partly to hide the blush coming to my face.

Kahmunrah glanced around at the walls, raising his eyebrow, before turning his attention back to me, "I'd say the walls are clean enough, don't you think?"

"Huh?" I gave a brief look around.

"Come, join me." He said. I guess my face showed my confusion because he gave me a rather annoyed look. "You can join me by choice or by force." He said threateningly. Somehow the only thing that registered in my mind was that he really wanted me in the ballroom with him. Happily, I complied.

"O-of course! I'd love to join you, my Lord." I replied, following him in through the doorway, leaving my things behind.

"Of course you would." He said proudly.

As I looked around the vast room, I couldn't help but smile. The food, the laughter, how I had longed to be part of it and there I was. Kahmunrah took a seat on his throne and honestly I wouldn't have noticed his wife, main Queen Azusa alongside him if she hadn't spoken up.

"I didn't think we were bringing in our lower slaves to this event." She said towards Kahmunrah. She was maybe 5 years or so older than me, but she certainly had a greater maturity to her than her age would speculate. There wasn't much I knew about her other than she was once married to her half-brother King Ahkmenrah whom she deeply loved. Her newest husband, Kahmunrah, not so much, but they seemed to act civil towards one another, at least in front of subjects and noblemen, at least to my knowledge. Or maybe that's only how I wanted it to be? Regardless…

"Well, _this_ one may stay for a moment." Kahmunrah defended non-chalantly, not even glancing to her. Although his words didn't seem hurtful, I noticed something in her face. Clearly she was uncomfortable. Looking her over, it was then that I noticed that she appeared to be with child. It wasn't incredibly obvious, but the bump was there. I knew she had already had a set of twins with Ahkmenrah, both died young. Then once she was married to Kahmunrah, she gave birth to his son and another set of twins. The fact that she was pregnant again was incredible. Especially since she was always getting immensely ill during her pregnancies and for long months afterwards.

Although seconds ago, I was thrilled to sit next to Kahmunrah himself and enjoy viewing the party, the atmosphere between the King and Queen became thick and I began to feel awkward. At this point, I wanted to slink away, but risking angering Kahmunrah was the last thing that needed to happen.

I kept my attention to the people that were dancing around one another and enjoying themselves, soaking in their pleasure. I tried desperately to shut out the tension directly to my left.

After a moment or two, I felt a nudge and looked over. Kahmunrah was looking at me rather seriously. He gave a quick look to the crowd then back to me. Not understanding what he was doing, he gave a tilt of his head toward the dancing throng once more. Then I knew what he was suggesting.

"I know that you want to dance with them." He said.

"May I, my Lord?" I asked.

"I have already granted you permission." He replied. With a delighted chuckle, I got up and walked to the floor. It took a moment to find the rhythm, but I began to sway and let myself get lost in the beat of the tune. As my body moved and swayed, I could feel the Pharaoh's eyes on me, taking into account every twist and turn I made.

Moving my arms up and around, I don't know why I started behaving so silly, channeling and mimicking movements of a typical belly dancer, or rather, a very amateur belly dancer. Grace was not something I had much of. I laughed to myself, knowing how foolish I must have looked, gyrating my hips and my scrawny figure to and fro. As I moved, I glanced up to Kahmunrah, who watched intently, grinning, as if he were a vicious predator waiting for the time to strike and devour me whole.

Those hessonite eyes bore holes through me, into my very core. My smile drifted as I focused on my movements; serious and fluid. It was now that I was actually trying to be alluring. I wanted to really put on a show for him, forgetting the rest of the people present, even her ladyship. Looking back on it, I showed great disregard to the Queen's presence. I'm quite surprised that I wasn't thrown out or punished by her hand.

As the music slowed to the end, I lowered my hands and head gracefully back to center. I locked my eyes on his, shooting an intense look back at him like he had towards me, hoping to strike him deep. From his slow creeping grin and raised brows, it appeared that I had indeed struck him.

He'd made it clear when he first met me, my eyes were his great weakness. It was only in this moment, that I decided to use it as my personal weapon to subdue him. Yes. I had given into my lust for him and knew that I wanted him.

Azusa gave me a look of her own, full of poison and hate. I had just initiated a very risky game between her and I.

The dancing continued, but after the dance number I performed, I rejoined Kahmunrah, who gave a slow applause.

"Well, that was quite a show, David, I must say, you continue to impress me." He said with a smile. I blushed.

"Well, thank you, my King." I gave a slight bow as Kahmunrah got to his feet. He stood a full foot taller than me, my head only leveling just barely at his chest.

"I must see to things out here for a bit longer, but I'll join you in my chambers a little later." He said suddenly, turning to one of his guards, "Escort him to my bedchambers and see that he is cleaned thoroughly and properly dressed." He ordered. I blinked in surprise, being led out, but not before catching his casual grin. His chambers? He wanted me in his personal chambers? 'Surprised' didn't begin to describe what I was feeling.

Azusa watched me leave with narrowed eyes. Oh, how I smiled inside, but not dare show my joy over my victory to achieving a chance to be with my admired King for the evening.

When we arrived to the room, there was a group of attendants nearby.

"This one is to be prepared for his majesty." The guard ordered. The attendants gave a nod and took me into a connected room and prepared a warm bath. The soaps were sweet smelling like honey. The scent was utterly enticing. They scrubbed me down and washed my shaggy dark hair, running their fingers through my thick locks, massaging my scalp with the sweet-scented oil.

Though it was a relaxing and amazing feeling being pampered, it didn't last long before the bubbles were washed off my skin and I was pulled out to be dried and dressed. They wrapped my hips in a soft white linen, one of the other attendants placing a gorgeous gold and turquoise beaded shoulder-wide necklace.

To add to my new dazzle, they began slipping thin strands of my hair through some sparkling beads. Surely, with all these beads, I'd look like the night sky itself.

Just as they were finishing with my hair, a guard proclaimed that Kahmunrah was soon approaching and ordered the attendants to finish swiftly and leave. They hurried and managed to scuttle out just in time.

In seconds, Kahmunrah entered, noticing me as I entered the main bedchamber. I couldn't help feeling a little shy in the new get up. The way he looked me up and down was making me feel more self-conscious then I wanted. He was the first to climb into the bed, sitting up, eyes on me.

"I enjoyed your dance earlier…And your singing of course. But now, I wish for a PRIVATE show. I want you to sing and dance for me." He ordered. I regretted my victory already. Nerves racked through me all at once. "Guard!" he called. In an instant his guard was in the room. "My minstrels." He said.

"I-I…" I stuttered as three minstrels entered. One with a drum, another with a stringed instrument I didn't quite recognize, and the third with an arghul.

I gave a nervous chuckle, "W-what kind of song and dance do you want, my Lord?" I asked.

"Hmm…Something…slow, I think. Something…sensual." He emphasized. I bit my bottom lip looking to the musicians. I didn't really know any songs like that. I had no choice, but to improvise. I had come up with some of my own songs before, but I was deathly afraid it wouldn't sound right. But if it did go well, and my King approved of my performance…I gave a nod, indicating for them to play.

They began their enchanting tune. It took a moment before I found the movement within the melody. As I danced, I formed some ideas in lyrics for the song. After another moment or two, I began to add the words to the enticing tune,

 _Lamastak niseet il haya (I touched you and forgot life)_ _  
_ _Winta lli bahlam aeesh youm maah (You are the one I dream to live with one day)_ _  
_ _W eleela hay al bidaaya w khaleek maaya (And tonight is the beginning,)_ _  
_ _Da amri eleela di btada (and stay with me. Tonight my life has begun.)_

I was pouring out my heart into the lyrics, letting go of my fear. My voice was a little wavery at the start of the verse, but my nerves began to leave me as I continued.

 _Wilaazim naeesh yalaa arab kamaan (And we must live…come on, get closer)_ _  
_ _Taala habeebi li'abaad makaan (Come, my love, to the farthest place)_ _  
_ _Ninsa lli daa min ideena naeesh bas leena (We'll forget what we lost and live for ourselves)_ _  
_ _Khalaas illi guwana baan (What is inside us has come alive)_

As I moved, I closed my eyes, letting the music take over my steps as I focused on repeat of the same lyrics.

 _Wilaazim naeesh yalaa arab kamaan (And we must live…come on, get closer)_ _  
_ _Taala habeebi li'abaad makaan (Come, my love, to the farthest place)_ _  
_ _Ninsa lli daa min ideena naeesh bas leena (We'll forget what we lost and live for ourselves)_ _  
_ _Khalaas illi guwana baan (What is inside us has come alive)_

I couldn't help, but glance to Kahmunrah gazing intently. His expression was hard to read, but I closed my eyes once more, resuming the song,

 _Sirhti bayounak lifeen (You watch me with your eyes)_ _  
_ _Eiwa inta gambi w haashlak sineen (Yes, you are beside me and I'll live for you)_ _  
_ _W hayaati arab aleiya ya amri w anaiya (My life, come closer to me, my life, my eyes)_ _  
_ _Naeesh el haya low youmein (Let's live even if time is short)_

 _Wilaazim naeesh yalaa arab kamaan (And we must live…come on, get closer)_ _  
_ _Taala habeebi li'abaad makaan (Come, my love, to the farthest place)_ _  
_ _Ninsa lli daa min ideena naeesh bas leena (We'll forget what we lost and live for ourselves)_

 _Khalaas illi … guwana … baan (What is inside us has come alive)_

On the last line, I set my eyes to him as he motioned me to approach him in bed.

The band slowed their tune, but Kahmunrah motioned them to keep playing. I climbed onto the soft feather mattress, blanketed by an exquisite satin sheet. As I came to straddle his lap, he ran his hands down my sides, bringing them to rest on my hips.

He gave a sigh, looking up at me, "Beautiful." He whispered. I trembled as his hands began softly exploring my figure, running his hand up under the necklace, from my collarbone down my chest and stomach, running his hand to my thigh and squeezing and massaging the muscle.

My eyes fluttered shut, my breath staggering at his touch. Slowly, he sat up straighter, bringing his hand to my upper back between my shoulder blades. I rested my arms on his shoulders, searching his eyes.

Suddenly, he fulfilled my deepest wish as he pulled me into a kiss. It was rough, but his smell, his taste was overwhelming and everything I had imagined it'd be. I had hoped that kiss would never cease, but after some time of our lips parting and reuniting passionately, he moved me away and stood.

He removed his crown and wig, placing them on a nearby stand. It was the first time I'd seen him without it on. His hair was very short, receding, yet thick. That dark brown hair I was anxious to run my fingers through. He turned to me, with a smirk.

"Care to help me undress?" he asked as he removed his own jeweled shoulder collar, placing it on the nearby table. Without hesitation, I got to my feet.

"Yes, my Lord." I responded, immediately going for the latches on the front of his green crocodile-skin belt. Once that was discarded, I untied the sides of his tunic, removing the dyed-leaf pattern top, revealing his well-toned body. I couldn't help but run my hand over his firm chest, feeling his strong heart beat under my hand. I was so in rapture of his body, I hadn't even noticed the band of musicians had been dismissed.

Bringing a hand to the side of my face, the Pharaoh captured my mouth once more. As our lips locked, I seized the chance to run my hand through that soft hair. How I wanted to grip it, but I knew not to do something so bold unless Kahmunrah indicated he wanted it.

We quickly broke apart as he picked me up and took me back to bed. I on my back, he was positioned above me, intimidating me into great submission. He untied the white linens around my waist, my only coverings, in an almost fierce manner.

He wasted no time in taking hold of my already slight arousal, making me let out a sharp gasp and moan at the sensation. Up and down his hand worked, but it was short lived as he quickly removed the last of his coverings as well, revealing himself before me. He was impressively large and still gaining size.

Kahmunrah ran his thumb sensually along my lower lip suggesting what he wanted of me. Breathing through my mouth, I licked my lips. I looked to his length, and back at him, taking him in my hand. Slowly, I licked at the soft pink head, swirling my tongue around the tip. I wasn't quite sure what I was doing, but the moans from the Pharaoh were encouraging. I continued to flick my tongue at the tip before slowly taking him into my mouth, using my tongue to slick the underside of his growth. His hand gripped my hair harshly, guiding me up and down on him. My scalp stung as he held fast, but I didn't care, so long as my King was appeased.

He became even rougher, bringing my head further and further down on his thick meat, and beginning to make me choke. I chugged as thick saliva escaped the sides of my mouth, the taste on my tongue growing bitter from his pre-release. I felt for sure I'd retch as the sticky fluid slid down my throat and my body tried to heave.

"Aw, yeah…Mmm…" he crooned as I continued to vocally gag on him, thrusting his pelvis in a more rapid succession and bringing my head forcefully down on him. I could practically feel him trying to shove it all down my throat. My body uncontrollably lurched, wanting to cough or vomit. It was a struggle fighting my own body from wanting to hack, but still that hot throbbing length in my mouth was addicting.

When he'd had enough, he pulled me from him, slamming his mouth on mine, regardless of his pre cum coating the inside of my mouth. Kahmunrah laid back, slowly inserting his fingers into my mouth for me to suck on vigorously.

"That's it, get them dripping." He instructed while his free hand gently massaged my sack. I felt myself throb, almost ready to release then and there. As his fingers were now thoroughly coated, he pulled them from my mouth and brought them around to my tight entrance.

"M-my Lord, t-his…I've never done this before." I confessed.

"Oh, don't worry. I think you'll find that I can be QUITE gentle." He said, but his tone still left me afraid. Something sinister seemed to dance across his words. Suddenly, he inserted his first finger inside of me. Uncontrollably I let out a loud, sharp gasp. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying out further. If I reacted like this to just his index finger how was I to handle his entire manhood?

Then, another finger invaded and I shut my eyes tight, trying not to focus on the pain.

"Relax your body or this will be a horrible night for you." He warned. I took a few deep breaths and it seemed to help. The way he moved his fingers inside was at first a peculiar feeling, until,

"Hah!" I screamed with a pathetic whimper, releasing my load onto his stomach. His fingers had touched something deep inside me like a button of intense pleasure. He gave a nose chuckle, continuing to touch the same spot within me. "Mmmm…" I cried, arching into his touch, desperately craving more. I planted my lips on his to muffle my cries.

"Mmm." He moaned, pulling back. "Clean this with that soft tongue of yours." He said glancing down at the spill of my cum on his stomach. His fingers continued to work as I moved to lap up the white fluid. It was sticky and gagging and not at all pleasant, having to repeat in my mind multiple times that I was doing this to ensure my King's pleasure.

Once he was licked clean, "Take that bottle of oil and bring it here." he ordered pulling out his fingers and briefly relieving me. I was weary, but did as he asked, grabbing a rather large glass bottle over to him. "Thank you." He said, as he took it and removed the small cork stopper. "Cup your hands." He said. I held them out, unsure of what he had planned. He quickly poured quite a bit of the yellow liquid in my cupped hands, before putting a dab on his own hand. He re-corked the bottle and set it beside him on the bed. "Now, you are to rub that up and down on my…'weapon'. Lest, you want me to go in with nothing, but your spit coating it, and I don't believe either of us will find that at all pleasant." He said.

With the daunting thought of his large cock penetrating me nearly dry, I hurriedly obeyed his command. It felt good holding it in my hands, slicking it up with the oil. My excitement was coming back as I continued to handle it. While I worked, his now oiled fingers journeyed back to my puckered hole once more. This time, they slipped in with far more ease and it felt even better than the first time.

I gave soft moans of pleasure, gently letting my eyes close and take in his touch.

Soon enough, he was ready, pulling his fingers out and positioning me over top of him. He took his member, positioning the tip just at my entrance. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my body relaxed.

Without a word, he positioned me to sit up straight as he slowly entered. I let out a cry, leaning forward as he opened me. He slowly motioned himself out, the head still inside, before lifting himself back in slowly once more. The pain was incredibly agonizing. Though he was going slow, his girth was just too much to handle.

"We need more oil." He said, lifting me off of him.

"Ah!" I gasped in relief. I nodded in agreement, though I felt ashamed that my inexperience made him do more work. He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That's alright. It's understandable. You've never been penetrated and you are indeed a tiny thing. Wouldn't want you to break." His smile vanished and turned to a more foreboding expression, "After this night, I won't be stopping like this to oil you up." He said gravely, pouring more oil into his own hand and slicking himself up. That dark tone in his voice, sent shivers up my spine and yet his words made me so joyful inside. Apparently, this wouldn't be the last time I'd have him. "You'll take it all without these frequent stops." His fingers, still coated were inserted in me by surprise. He parted his fingers to widen me more.

Once he was contented with his preparations, he re-positioned me as he had before, taking his prick and angling it against my entrance. He entered slowly, but because of the extra oil, it was a much smoother entry for him. It still hurt, but not nearly as bad, in fact, it began to feel good.

Kahmunrah, not wanting to delay his need to release, took hold of my waist and quickly thrust in and out, bouncing me on his lap.

"Ah! Ah! Mmm. Ah!" I cried, my breath coming out sharply with each thrust. He continued this steady pace, before pulling me to lean further forward. Then, his pace increased exceedingly fast. I gasped and whimpered loudly as he thrust deep inside, slapping against me. As he forcefully hit that trigger of pleasure deep within me, I cried harder, shooting my load again. I wasn't even embarrassed that I was under-practiced in intimacy. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of my Pharaoh's rough penetration.

He slowed, not pulling out of me. He carefully, but quickly rolled me onto my back, positioning himself on his knees. He sat back and took hold of my hips. The pharaoh steadily picked up his pace.

"Ah! Mmmm…ah! Aw, yeah!" I moaned in a near whine.

"Oh, yes…that's it." He said, throwing back his head, seeming to thrust harder.

"Mm…m…" I whimpered, "Oh, Kahmunrah…" I moaned.

"That's right, say my name!" he said, eyeing me darkly.

"Kah-kahmunrah…Kahmunrah!" I cried. He chuckled, keeping his hold and accelerating his pace, I could feel him getting ready to shoot. His breathing quickened.

"That's it. Come for me. Talk to papa… Say my name…" he said desperately wanting to unleash his climax inside of me.

"Oh yeah, Kahmunrah! Ah! Kah-Kahmunrah! Ah!" I cried once more.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah…" he gasped. And with a few more sharp thrusts, he gave a loud shudder in time to my pained cry and third release. His thick, warm seed filled me so, and I felt perfectly fulfilled. He pulled himself out, a strand of white fluid branched between the head of his softening cock and my leaking hole. It slacked onto the sheets, leaving a small wet streak soaking into the material.

"Here, get up." He said, pulling me to sit up as he got to his knees. He took himself in his hand, with the other, he posed open my mouth. As he pumped himself, the last of his cum escaped him, aiming the streams as close as he could to my mouth. Most of it now streaked the corners of my mouth and my chin.

The release that did pool into my mouth was warm and thick. It had a very bitter taste and a gagging consistency much like my own I was forced to taste earlier, however, his tasted somehow, different. Not that much more enjoyable, but different.

"That's a good boy." He encouraged, pumping the last of it in my mouth, "such a good boy." He released his softened length from his grip. Kahmunrah made me close my mouth and forced it shut with his fingers gripping under my dripping jaw, his thumb just under my nose over my upper lip. "Now, swallow it." He ordered, his face holding an aggressive glare.

Despite the gagging sensation, I took a gulp, allowing the mucus-like fluid to slide down my throat. He repositioned his hand on my jaw. "Open." He commanded.

I opened my mouth, letting my tongue go limp over my bottom lip to prove I'd done what he had asked. He smirked and let go of my jaw, "Very good. I knew you were brought here for a reason. The gods knew just what a wonderful and obedient boy you'd be to me." He explained. "We will certainly be doing this again soon…if not tomorrow evening." A gave a nod.

"As you wish my Lord." I said with a soft smile. My heart leapt as he smiled back, planting a gentle kiss on top of my head.

" _Mach_!" he called. The doors to the chamber opened and the attendants from before entered the room. "Clean these sheets and draw David and I a bath at once." He ordered. They bowed as one worked to remove the sheets while the others ran for hot water and soap for the tub in the adjacent room. "I am not yet tired…" he mumbled.

"Take a bath…together, my Lord?" I asked curiously.

"Why not? Why should I send you back to the servant's wing of the palace when you're dripping like this? You'll have to be washed anyways, so why not simply kill two birds with one stone?" he said. Truth be told, he raised an excellent point.

"Or if you rather, after we're dried, do you wish to join me in bed?" he asked.

I was hoping he wasn't intending on going at it again. I was in too much pain to even THINK of being breached like that again that same night.

"I would be honored. That is, if it's…just to sleep along side you, my King?" I inquired.

"But of course. I assure you, it's just to sleep." He replied. "I don't imagine I could go another round."

It was mere moments before the attendants had the bath ready and led us in. This time the bath smelled different. Flowers? I couldn't place the scent, but it certainly wasn't sweet like before.

As we were scrubbed with the soft cloths and the remaining beads in my hair were taken out, I shut my eyes and I swear I would've fallen asleep right there if given the chance. It was a more pleasant night than I'd dreamed and Kahmunrah was showing a much more caring side than I ever thought I'd see. A rare moment if there ever was one. The attendants finished and were about to assist us getting out of the tub, but Kahmunrah signaled for them to leave.

"Leave us a moment. I'll call you when I'm ready." He said, settling further into the water, letting his eyes close. He took in a deep inhale through the nose, taking in the flowery smell. He sighed with a grin. "I do love the smell of jasmine. Don't you?" he asked, eyes still shut.

"Oh yeah. It's nice." He replied honestly. "Though I think I like that honey smell they soaked me in better." His smile slowly faded.

"Hmm. I did enjoy that sweet smell on you. Perhaps next time we can lather you in REAL honey syrup and I can lick it off of you." He stated plainly.

I coughed in shock, taken aback that he'd say something that erotic so casually. My face turned red imaging his tongue all over me, licking me clean. Then, honey on his lips and tongue, his deep kiss would overwhelm my senses. Oh, how delicious it would be. The thought was beginning to stimulate my lower half. I cleared my throat, anxiously wanting to change the subject and get myself softened again.

"S-so, uh…what's your favorite thing about being Pharaoh?" It was a dumb question, but again, anything to get my mind off any desired sexual involvement with the man across from me. He opened his eyes and looked at me as he raised a brow.

"Well, I must say my favorite thing is that everyone does whatever I say…and they carry out my orders WITHOUT question. It's the power I possess over this kingdom and the power I shall soon possess over this world that I find I most enjoy." He answered boastfully.

"Hm." I nodded in understanding. Fortunately, I had grown soft and could relax in the tub again.

"Now, tell me a bit about you, David. Your family, your interests?"

"O-oh. Well, I'm Hebrew, my parents came here and enslaved before I was born. They were alive the day I was brought before you as a child…" I hadn't thought of my parents in awhile and I hoped out loud, "I…pray they're still alive now." I really had no way to know the truth whether they were alive or not, but it was one of the last things I didn't want plaguing my mind. "Well, uh, as for interests…my sole interest is to please you, my Lord." I said.

He chuckled at this, "Well, you meet that interest VERY well indeed." He paused. "In fact, if you fulfill my needs in this way for the next few nights, I may have to issue a promotion for you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, already you've proved you have great potential in pleasuring your Pharaoh. What with more experience, you could prove to be quite the lover." He said. I looked away with a grateful smile. My cheeks flared up. The very man I admired most in my life just called me in so many words, 'a potential lover'.

"Why, thank you." I replied.

"I suppose you wouldn't be ranked as a wife, be rather ridiculous, but rather you'd be uh…a concubine of sorts…" he began thinking out loud. "Well, we'll just have to see how you perform these next few nights." He said with a shrug.

We chatted a bit more until the water began to run cold. Kahmunrah had the attendants dry us and clothe us for the night. The tunic I was fashioned with was a pale blue and was large nearly reaching my ankles, obviously something from Kahmunrah's wardrobe.

We nestled in, the torches extinguished, cloaking us in darkness. The night was silent, save for the orchestra of crickets outside. It was peaceful, comfortable, and I was curled up beside my heart's true desire.

I didn't believe he treasured me the same way I did him, but I didn't care. That evening I had him all to myself and that's all that mattered.

 _I awoke, still in Kahmunrah's bed, but he was no longer with me, but instead, Tutmos was sleeping beside me. I smiled and stroked his dark fur. He looked up at me and quickly licked the tip of my nose. Suddenly the dream cat came into the room, but before I could say anything there was a great, blinding glow as it transformed into a slender woman, but her head remained the shape of a cat's head. I gasped._

 _The dream cat had been the goddess Bastet all along. She walked forward and spoke,_

" _David, you promised me…you wouldn't surrender your heart."_

" _But I don't know what you mean by giving my heart to darkness. I've done nothing wrong. I've followed the orders of my masters, been kind to others-"_

" _You have done more than FOLLOW the Pharaoh's orders. You have fallen in love with him." She replied. I blushed and looked away from her fierce eyes. "Kahmunrah IS the darkness. Reclaim your heart. Nothing good can come of your desire for him. Already you assisted in condemning an innocent life."_

 _I thought to the man from before. According to the goddess he was innocent. Out of guilt, I grew angry, "Tonight was the best night of my life! I don't need to be reminded of what happened in the throne room! I couldn't predict what the Pharaoh would do!" I defended, though I knew that was a lie. "Besides, what do you mean nothing good can come from him?" despite my lashing back, Bastet remained calm._

" _I am the goddess who watches over and protects Egypt's Pharaohs and I've seen Kahmunrah do the most unspeakable things…Especially the horrid act against his younger brother…"_

" _What do you-"_

" _Do you truly believe that King Ahkmenrah's death was merely an accident?" she asked. I wanted to believe her. She was a goddess and had been my protector since I was a child and she knew far greater than I, but my foolish adoration for Kahmunrah wasn't letting me see the truth._

" _N-no. Kahmunrah would never-"_

" _David." She said sternly, "He is incredibly dangerous. You used to understand that. You've gone blind to what's right in front of you. Even in intimacy he threatens you, caring not of your pain, and yet you love him still."_

" _B-because he…I mean, I know he doesn't love me like I do him, but…maybe one day he could see-"_

 _But the goddess shook her head. She gently rested a hand on my shoulder._

" _It is not to be. He knows of your affection for him, and he will take advantage of this knowledge to use you as a disposable pawn. Don't think you are the first to fall for him and allow him to manipulate you. You are stronger than this, David. This fruitless obsession must end. Do not allow your heart to be hurt by him." I looked to Tutmos who was still sleeping contently at my side, but when I looked back up Bastet had gone._

I had truly awoken and sat up in the darkness. I scanned the room, but there was no sign of Tutmos or the goddess. I felt something roll over beside me. Kahmunrah was in a deep sleep. I remembered Bastet's words while I watched his muscled chest rise and fall as he breathed silently.

'He's incredibly dangerous. Do you truly believe Ahkmenrah's death was merely an accident?' she'd said.

Not wanting to think about it any more, I settled back down, falling right to sleep beside him. Out of fear that Bastet's protection would be reclaimed after the dream, I reached around to touch my shoulder blade. The paw print was still there. She still hadn't left me, though that was one of the last nights Bastet presented herself in my dreams. From then on, my dreams were silent.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and almost every night, he took me to his chambers.

As I was in the middle of my daily chores, one of the palace servants stopped me. Alongside him was another young cleaner.

"David, correct?" he asked. I stood casually.

"Yes?" I responded quizzically.

"The Pharaoh wishes for you to come with me." He replied, turning to the young man beside him and motioning for him to pick up my chore. As he began, I followed the taller, rather spindly man toward a wing of the palace I rarely if not ever journeyed to. We were heading into the chambers of the concubines. I blushed and kept my eyes on the floor in case there were any goings-on I'd be ashamed to see.  
"Pharaoh has requested your status be changed to concubinus, so from now on you will spend your time in THIS wing of the palace unless your presence is requested elsewhere." He said. My head shot up to him.

"Concubinus? Me?" I asked.

"That's what he instructed." He stated thusly. I was flattered by the status change and felt pride. I had pleased my king so greatly that he wished my position change.

Eventually, the spindly man opened a door, "This will be your new chamber." The room wasn't necessarily large, but it was hardly small. A medium-sized bed, covered in soft netting sat against the wall to my right, a luxurious couch and many, many pillows to the left. I could hardly believe it. A smile came to my face. "Oh my…" I breathed, taking in the sight of my new living arrangement. Several guards were on standby.

"These two here are in place to protect you from any offenders and also to ensure you do not dare attempt to fraternize unsupervised with the concubines further up the hall." He said sternly. I shook my head.

"I wouldn't even-"

"Of course you wouldn't." he paused. "And you WON'T." Distrust in me was clearly evident. "Now, the remainder of the day is free to do as you please, just be aware that Pharaoh expects your presence in his bed chamber later this evening. From wherever you are in the palace you will be promptly escorted to said chamber and back here when Pharaoh Kahmunrah is satisfied unless he states otherwise." He explained drolly. 'Which he will.' I thought cunningly, though I nodded in understanding. "Is this clear?" he finished.

"Yes, sir." I replied respectfully.

"Good. Tsillah!" he called down the hall. Quickly a young woman appeared. She said nothing, standing awaiting command. "Clean him, the new adornments are in the cabinet." He said. She bowed. "This is Tsillah, your handmaiden…unless you would prefer a male hand?"

"Um, no th-that's quite alright." I replied assuring. Though her dark, intensive stare was making me nervous.

"Very well. I shall leave you. If you wish to call upon me, my name is Serach." He said. With that Serach took his leave, shutting the door to allow Tsillah to get to work. She very quickly removed my leather bands and discarded them as well as my off-white skirt and sandals. I wouldn't say she was rough, but she didn't handle me with much care over to the dip in the floor either. She left me briefly, coming back with a large pitcher and a towel. As she washed me, I stayed silent. I figured trying to talk to her while she cleaned my entirety would be awkward.

As she dried me off and fetched my new garments, it was then I tried to speak to her.

"So uh…Tsillah…how old are you?" I casually asked. She remained silent as she dressed me and forced me feet into my new sandals. "Tell me uh…do you…that is…" I was desperately struggling for words as her dark eyes struck up at me. "I… Tell me a bit about yourself." I finally managed to muster.

"Look, I am not here to be your friend or confidant. I am just a handmaiden." She answered harshly.

"Sorry." I replied, allowing her to carry on. I didn't bother talking to her anymore. She placed a familiar gold neckpiece on my shoulders. It was the one I was given to wear every so often when I was with Kahmunrah, the one with the blue gems. I smiled, running my fingers over it, happy that it was now truly mine. My days as a common slave were behind me it seemed.

Tsillah gave a scoff, noticing my glee from having the jewelry placed upon me. She turned to retrieve new gold cuffs for my wrists and forearm.

As she finished, she bowed and began to leave.

"Thanks, Tsillah!" I called. She stopped and looked over back at me.

"My pleasure." She hesitantly replied, shutting the door. Something in that response from her…

I took a few moments to really go through my new surroundings. A cabinet full of new garments, a shelf for my adornments…I turned as I heard a mew come from the door. I quickly answered it. Tutmos strolled right in and made himself at home as well.

"What do YOU think, my friend?" I asked my furry companion. He leapt up onto the bed, laid down, and just looked at me. He narrowed his golden eyes contentedly. I chuckled. "I never thought I'd be here." I said, going over and scratching his head. "Living like a king- or, er well, you know…living comfortably for once." I chuckled as Tutmos purred from the affection.

After some time, I was ready to explore the halls, maybe meet the others. I didn't wish to engage or imply any promiscuous advances of course, but making friends in the same position, as I was tempting. As I walked down, there were plenty of guards patrolling the corridors. I heard giggling and conversing through a large open door and decided to peek in.

This seemed to be the main gathering place for them. Mats, pillows were strewn about the room. Five women were sitting in various parts of the room laughing, handmaidens attending two of them. All of them having to be in their early twenties, save for one whom appeared more around the age of 16 maybe 17.

"Just those times, his face-" One concubine with curly brown hair said, the others burst out laughing. Another with long straight black hair made a strange face and the others continued their laughter.

"That expression though!"

"It's too priceless!"

"More, please." One with short tight curls requested holding up her goblet. One of the handmaiden's quickly fetched a pitcher of wine and filled it. I licked my lips, wanting some.

"So anyway, as she and I were talking, there was this length of-" the one with curly brown hair began before she noticed I was standing in the doorway. "Can we help you?" she said venomously. I stepped back embarrassed.

"I, uh, was coming to see what was going on. I-I'm David." I introduced. The girls looked at each other and smiled, two of them started giggling.

"Oh! So YOU'RE the famous 'David' we've heard about." The curly brown haired girl said. "Come on in!" she clapped her hands, "Wine?" she asked. But before I could stammer out a "yes, please." The handmaiden had already handed me a goblet and filled it with the deep red liquid. "So David. I'm Varda. That's Jaffe." She said motioning to the one with long black hair. "This is Tipa." Introducing the younger girl with tight dark curls, "And that's Nebit and Merit." she finished gesturing to the two who, though one had black hair and the other with a lighter brown, their faces were eerily similar. I assumed them to be twins or at the very least, sisters.

"David, do you LIKE living here?" Tipa asked.

"It's…good." I nodded taking a sip of my wine.

"Word is that Kahmunrah's REALLY taken a liking to you." Varda added.

"I can see why! He's adorable! Who would say no to a face like that?" Jaffe said, turning to the others who agreed. I felt my cheeks turn warm. "Oh look he's blushing!"

"He's so cute!" They added, laughing. I quickly realized this may have been a mistake…or I needed to drink more…a LOT more.

"So, David. We heard quite a bit about your dancing! Care to show us?" Varda asked. I waved my hand.

"O-Oh no, I don't-"

"Oh come on!"

"Please!"

"Show us!"

"Boy got the moves and he won't do it." They all were talking at once, disappointed in my response.

"Hey, Bits, Rit, wanna show him YOUR moves? He might get a kick out of it!" Jaffe suggested.

"Okay." Nebit and Merit answered giggly at the same time. As they stood, Tipa turned to one of the servants.

"Play the music!" she commanded. The servant brought up a stringed instrument and began to play a quick number. To my surprise, the sisters began to dance and move so fluidly against each other, their hands exploring one another's slender figures. I took another long drink from my cup.

Nebit turned around, dipping down and slowly and elegantly bringing herself back up, arching her back as she brought her behind against Merit's waist. Merit's hands gracefully travelled up her sister's bare stomach and coming up to caress one of her perk breasts. The other girls laughed and egged the two on while I sat, trying to keep back my now growing arousal. I just prayed that they wouldn't pay much attention to me and just focus on the sisters.

Nebit turned back around, both girl's hands running up each other's arms and back, caressing and even slapping each other's butt cheek. I bit my lip, nervously looking to the guard monitoring me. His face stayed stern and didn't seem at all concerned. I looked back to find the girls cheek to cheek, looking at me and giggling, before they turned their focus back on one another. As they swayed their hips in unison, they got ever close to their lips meeting in the middle, though they never did.

Finally, they called it done and sat back down. The other's applauded. I smiled and nodded, not wanting to be impolite.

"But no, Kah used to LOVE that." Merit said to me.

"Kinda miss doing that for him." Nebit added, "That man KNOWS how to handle two at once when it comes to fornicating." She chuckled.

The others laughed and started making fun of her statement.

"No! It's true!" she laughed with them, "Those long, thick fingers…ohhh!" Nebit nodded, before taking a long drink.

"Gods, those fingers, right?"

I swallowed hard. They weren't kidding as I recalled my times with the King. He really did know how to pleasure his partner with his hands and fingers.

"But…you know at the same time, I'm glad to have this and be here with you guys and not having to pleasure him as often any more." Merit said. They all nodded in agreement, but I was confused by her statement.

"Wait, you…you DON'T want to…sleep with him any more?" I asked.

"Oh, don't get us wrong, sweetie," Varda answered, "Kahmunrah is a GREAT lover in the bedroom, but as a person…eh."

"Yeah."

"None of us are into him like that." Tipa said. "To be honest, he's an awful person."

I shifted uncomfortably at this and had a fear of where the conversation was steering and took another gulp of the wine in my cup.

"Wait, do you…NO! Are you…into him?" Varda asked. The girls giggled mercilessly and I wanted nothing more than to run and hide.

"W-Well, I mean, he's good looking, he's got that power-" I started to reply.

"And psycho glare." Jaffe added. All but Varda laughed at this.

"Girls, he's really attracted to the Pharaoh, we shouldn't laugh. Even if he does somehow find the psycho glare attractive." Varda added. I decided I didn't care any more and just come out with it, though I still wonder why I decided to be defensive on the matter.

"Well, yes! Just something about that dark stare gives me the shivers. I'd even go so far as to say, I LOVE submitting to his incredible dominance." I answered. The room erupted with laughter. Oh, how I just wanted to take my wine back into my room and lay down with Tutmos. Clearly, I wasn't making friends, but rather becoming the butt of their jokes.

By the door, I heard a voice call for me,

"Master David!" I turned to see Tsillah standing there. "Your bath you requested is ready." She explained. I cocked my head in confusion.

"But I didn't-" I started, she cleared her throat and flicked her eyes back in the direction of my room. "I mean, yeah, sorry ladies, gotta go." I told the others standing up, leaving my wine goblet behind, exiting as quickly as I could.

"Alright. It was nice to meet you, David."

"Come by again sometime."

"Go give Kahmunrah the FUCK of his life tonight!" Varda called, making the others laugh as I got up and hurriedly left the room. My face was red and wished at this point I was still cleaning the pillars.

"Thanks, Tsillah." I mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Tsillah replied, walking with me in the direction of my room.

"Why did you-"

"You looked miserable. I thought I'd do you a favor." Tsillah replied. "It's not that I like you, but you seem a lot nicer than those witches in there and you don't deserve to be treated even more like filth than I'm sure Kahmunrah already treats you."

"Now, hold on a second, he does not." I defended as I opened my doors and walked in. "He arranged all this for me!" I gestured to my lavish surroundings. "How is THAT treating me like filth?" I asked. She just shook her head.

"Anyway, those five don't exactly say the nicest things behind ones' back. Just don't confide in them for anything, alright?"

"Sounds fair. They were making me want to run away or feel ashamed." I shrugged with an innocent chuckle.

"I agree, but I have to serve them. I don't have the option to simply leave like you do." She said. There was a pause as I sat on the bed. "Listen, I better get back to work."

"Oh uh, Tsillah?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Is…is it okay if I confide in YOU then if not them?" I asked. "I mean, I tell Tutmos here everything, but," I motioned to the black furball who looked up with a purr-y 'mew?', "it would be nice to talk to a human…too, you know?"

Eventually she sighed. "Fine." she replied, shutting the door, leaving me and Tutmos alone. I looked to the animal as he shook his head and looked back up at me.

"So…do you think she and I are friends now?" I asked. Tutmos meowed in response. Unfortunately, I had no idea what he said. I don't speak cat.

Later that night, just as Serach had said, I was in fact escorted to my King's bedchambers where he had his servants strip him of his crown, jewelry, tunic, and sandals before I'd even arrived. He was already lying in bed, the shining silk sheet covering his lower half. Once in the room, my escort left, closing the door behind him. Kahmunrah gave a promiscuous grin in my direction.

He motioned me over, though he didn't need to. My heart pounded hard and as I looked over that muscled form, taking into the detail the dips and rises of his abdomen. Already, I could feel my arousal welling. How was it that just the sight of him, made my blood warm and my pulse rise within me? My desire for him was always intense, especially in these intimate situations.

I quickly joined him on the bed, moving the sheet aside and straddling his lap. His heat was building as he placed a strong hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a desperate kiss. I released muffled moans as he slowly arched his hips up and down, brushing his length against me. While our lips locked and we prodded one another's mouths with our tongues, he tore away my clothing, leaving but the jewelry and cuffs on me.

Suddenly, his free hand came down hard on my left buttock and squeezed. I inhaled sharply with a whimper at the incredible contact of his palm. From beneath our kiss, Kahmunrah gave a wicked chuckle. His hand began to roughly massage my slightly stinging cheek. The feeling caused me to arch into his hips, wanting to feel his girth against my own growing hardness.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he spit into his palm and ran his spittle up and down his shaft. Quickly, he lifted me up and lowered me onto his heat. I gasped painfully. Usually he would oil up or give me a chance to take him into my mouth to make him slippery with my own saliva. Tonight however, he was absolutely savage.

He bounced me up and down on his lap hard, He chuckled darkly, as I screamed and moaned in delight. I was on the brink of my climax, when he swiftly pulled me off of him and brought me forcefully on my hands and knees. He ran his hands up and down my thighs, eventually spreading me for him to enter me. As he forced this manhood deep inside of me, he brought his strong grip to my hips, slamming in and out of my tight hole. I screamed in ecstasy, the pleasure forcing my body to tremble as he thrust.

"Oh! OH! AH! AH! KahmunRAH!" I whined.

"MmmhhmMmmm." He moaned, biting his lip with a grin and slapping my cheeks hard as he continued to ravage me. The point of contact left my skin hot and stinging.

"Ah! Ah! Aw, yeah…yeah, yeah!"

"That's it, my love, scream for me." He commanded picking up his speed of his plunges. I couldn't help by cry louder, begging for more until I came, my organ giving a sharp twitch as my release escaped from me. He hadn't had his fill of course, so he continued; bringing a hand to my soft-growing member and making it stiff once more. I bit my lip, keeping back my pitiful cries. He slowed a moment, but didn't pull out.

Instead, he wrapped his great arm around my middle, keeping me on him as he sat back, pulling me to sit on his lap, facing away from him. Carefully at first, he brought me up and down on him until I did the motion without his guidance. He rested his hands on my hips to hold me in place while I did the work.

"That'a boy." He crooned, "That's a good boy." He moaned. The wonderful sensation of feeling his full-length slide in and out always felt unbelievable. The warmth, the pulsing of his veins in my being was overwhelming.

"A-Am I your good boy?" I asked through my shallowed breath. He chuckled at this,

"Oh yes. Yes you are. You're the Pharaoh's good boy." He reassured.

"I'm a good boy." I repeated on my breath. "I-m, I'm a good boy. I'm YOUR boy."

"Mhmm." He said, bringing a hand up to my hairless chest glistening with sweat. I turned my head to look back at him best I could. Seeing this, he looked around, capturing my lips once again. As he did, he began to plunge himself hard and fast into me, allowing me to stop my own movement and take him all in. I clenched my eyes tight, enwrapped in his intense penetration, that tingling heat building up in my groin. My climax was so close and judging from his severe movements and his moans building in volume, his climax was approaching too.

"Ah! AH! AHH! YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAH! AH! KA-KAH! KAHMUNRAH! OH GODS! AH!" I screamed. Suddenly, he let out a yell, shooting deep inside of me. He gave a few weak hip movements before lifting me off of him.

He caressed my face as I turned to face him. Not needing an invitation, I took his slacking meat in my hand and took it hungrily into my mouth, sucking what was left of his ejaculation and licking him clean.

Satisfied, he gently tilted up my chin.

"You are still quite remarkable." He complimented. I blushed, looking away. "Come, let's get to sleep." He clapped loudly and in the blink of in eye, a servant ran in, extinguishing the torches illuminating the room. Soon enough, we were enveloped in darkness, with nothing but the moon's comforting glow as our only light. The way that Kahmunrah's face looked, kissed by Khonsu's light made him seem gentle and peaceful. It made my heart yearn for him ever more and I found myself snuggling into his chest.

He complied to this, draping an arm over me, keeping our bodies close. Feeling protected by his warming embrace, I fell almost instantly to sleep, a small smile on my face. I was relieved I wasn't forced to leave and retire to my own bedroom alone.

I steered clear of the concubines ever since our first encounter and discovered that those five and me were really the only concubines the Pharaoh had. Kahmunrah had several lesser wives, all of which were related to him in some way or other, but they were few in number as well. According to Tsillah, Kahmunrah had so few lovers because he's more focused on conquest in battle than conquest in the bedroom, or he killed them because they disappointed him or more disturbingly, because he simply felt like it.

"He doesn't seem like he's easily distracted by a gorgeous body and the allure of sex compared to his lust for killing in battle." I mentioned once as Tsillah and I sat on the patio outside my bedroom, enjoying the warmth of the sun. The cool breeze made the heat bearable and the weather was genuinely pleasant as we talked. Tutmos batted and rolled around playing with a piece of string.

"You're not far off." She replied gazing off into the distance. "You're actually really lucky so far."

"How's that?" I inquired.

"Well," she began, not looking away from the horizon. "From what I can tell, he hasn't gotten too rough with you yet. You've been his plaything for what…three, four months? Usually by now, he'd start really hurting you for his own enjoyment. Guess he thinks you're not broken in enough." She said. I looked to her, feeling nervous about the idea of him bringing pain upon me. But I smiled.

"Nah, I _trust_ my King. He could never-" she shot me a skeptical look, "Well, I mean, if my pain makes him happy…" I half-heartedly believed what I just said. I didn't want to think Kahmunrah would ever purposefully inflict pain upon me, but he wasn't known to be the most tender person. I wanted him happy, and serve my king no matter what the command, but was I really content with him inducing my own suffering?

"Wow. No wonder Kahmunrah's into you…You'd justify his actions if he stabbed you in the chest with a rusted nail." She said. I wanted to protest against this, but there was no point. I looked down in shame because…I probably would try to find justification for something like that. "David, it's a shame you don't value yourself more. You're a sweet kid." I laughed.

"Kid?" I asked. "You're not THAT much older than me!"

"I'm old enough and have been through enough to understand not to trust him is all I'm saying." She said, not joking around with me. "I'm telling you this now for your own good. Do not let your guard down around him."

"But-" her dark eyes set on me.

"Do. Not. Let. Him. Harm you." She shook her head. "It's not worth it. The consequences of falling in too deep with him is a hefty price to pay." She patted me on the back before standing. "I'm going to check on the girls. If you need anything, call for me." With that she left. In moments, Tutmos stopped playing with the string and came to my side, meowing up at me. I petted him, inviting him to sit.

"Why does everyone feel like they need to warn me about Kahmunrah?" I asked myself. "I KNOW that he can be dangerous, but I feel like I'm the only one he's really kind to. He's got to have _one_ precious treasure, right?" The cat did not respond. "I mean, I'm sure Tsillah has seen him abuse the other concubines, but I mean, come on! If they ALWAYS acted like they did that night I met them, all nasty like that, I'd probably hurt them too!" There I was defending his unspeakable acts again. Though unlike Tsillah, Tutmos didn't speak against my position on the matter, despite how wrong I knew I sounded.

As time went on, I was beginning to be invited to more events that took place in the palace, even being welcomed in the war room and standing alongside him at his throne from time to time. He still hadn't inflicted that so-called pain I had been warned so much about. Everything was perfect and none of the other concubines nor his lesser wives seemed to mind Kahmunrah calling upon me more often. Sure he still called on their pleasure, but our time was undeniably frequent. The only one that wasn't approving with mine and Kahmunrah's arrangement was his main wife, Azusa.

She was the one carrying his child again, ready to give birth any day and he wasn't showing her any touch of sympathy or concern.

I hadn't been called upon, but I wanted to be near my King this particular afternoon. I listened from around the corner from the Throne room, as one of his Generals was discussing his new plans. "My pharaoh, declaring war to the west is maybe not the wisest decision." He told as the King sat listening from his throne. "It's not the actual taking of their capitol that troubles me, but rather the timing?"

"What do you mean?" Kahmunrah asked. I leaned in closer.

"I'm just thinking of the Royal family, my Pharaoh. Perhaps we shall wait until your Queen has given birth. I know that you wish to be there when she bears you an heir. The army can wait another week or so…"

Azusa who sat beside him, looked to him for a response of agreement. Instead, Kahmunrah laughed to himself before finally revealing his thoughts.

"I'm sure that if _David_ were my Queen, he'd produce me an heir within a matter of moments if I commanded it and just get the birth over with." He laughed once more. I didn't know whether that was a jab at my loyalty or if he was indeed that trusting my capability to please him. Me being the naive boy at the time, I accepted the idea that he spoke of me in pride. However regardless whether his statement was in pride or jest, Queen Azusa undoubtedly had enough.

"In all seriousness, though." He stopped. "I must lead my army. Someone may send word to me on the battlefield regarding the birth. ALSO, while I'm away, I want David to be trained in combat. He's growing older and I believe I can increase his value even more if he knew how to fight." The General appeared puzzled.

"A concubinus…learning…combat, my Lord?" he asked for clarity.

His smile turned to frustration, "Ye-yes." He replied furrowing his brow. "Did you not hear what I just said? I trust this boy and because he is so often at my beck and call, being taught to defend me would not be a superfluous choice. It just adds to his value to me. Not to mention it'll build up that skinny form of his." He added. Though it was obvious the General wasn't thrilled by the idea, he agreed.

"We can begin his training as early as tomorrow, my King."

"Very good. Now, let's go and discuss strategy. I wish to head out tomorrow morning." He said, beginning to stand. I took that as my cue to head back to my room and out of sight. As I walked briskly through the corridors, I was excited about the idea of being able to further my ability of serving my King.

Sure enough, the next morning, Kahmunrah left for battle leaving Azusa in charge. Egypt itself was in relief as the Queen had a much gentler hand than her husband. However, she figured her time to talk with me had finally presented itself.

That very afternoon, I danced and singed through the long halls, not having to worry about not being summoned to combat training until later that afternoon.

" _Iba'aad kintoun willa willa krayibean. (Far away you were, or near to what)  
Limradikoum. (your heart desires)_

 _Dayem, dayem sailmean. (Always, always you are in good hands.)"_

I sang to myself, confident that Kahmunrah would return soon enough with another great victory to notch in his belt. I was very strangely proud of his destruction of others. It was the happiness he displayed when he gained more power that I loved to see. With that anger he seemed to always harbor in his heart, it made me smile when I knew he was genuinely happy and boy, did power and victory make him happy.

"David!" I heard Azusa call from behind me. I stopped and faced her.

"My lady?" I answered her call respectfully.

"Might I have a word?" she asked.

"Of course, my Queen." I replied. Her and I had never really spoken much, so I felt indifferent towards her. She seemed nice and she WAS queen, deserving just as much respect as Kahmunrah. Maybe it was time that her and I became friends. I followed her into the other room, where she closed the door.

"Listen. I know you feel special because Kahmunrah has a current…fixation with you." She began. I was quickly taken aback. This wasn't how I thought this conversation would start. "But remember your place. I'm the queen and you're a concubinus, a current…novelty the Pharaoh is enjoying for now. A phase you might say. Not to mention, you're still only but a child. It is not in my intention to demean you, but I'm just informing you. Kahmunrah may enjoy your pleasurable company now, but it won't be long before he tosses you aside. Don't be too surprised or hurt when he does."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off to continue her explanation.

"I know because I've seen it happen before. I know how you've fallen for him. The way you gaze at him makes that incredibly evident." She said, "Again, I just want to remind you that you'll never have him like I do and he's going to grow tired of you soon." I had already grown annoyed of her talking down to me, especially when it was all the same drivel I'd had to listen to from Bastet AND Tsillah. I didn't need more of this nagging and had grown incredibly tired of hearing the same thing from practically everyone.

"If you truly believed that, you wouldn't feel you have to be telling me this." I shot back. "Could you be worried that he's grown so attached to me that he's uninterested in you? Maybe you're even scared that Kahmunrah loves me more." I suggested smugly. In saying this, I was incredibly lucky she didn't have me killed for those words.

She laughed scornfully, "Believe me child, that is FAR from the truth. I am his wife, mother of his three children and soon to birth him another heir. Foolish boy, what makes you think he's cares for you more than me?" I glared at her. "You're a new toy to Kah and nothing more. He JOKES about your devotion for him. You're feelings of lust have blinded you from seeing the truth of your situation. He doesn't love you." She stated, "You're NOTHING to him, do you understand that?" she raised her voice.

"I am not nothing!" I replied.

"Let me tell you a story, little boy." She began coldly, "A true story about a little girl, just as silly as you, who worked as a personal servant to yours' truly. This pretty little thing caught Pharaoh's eye and he wanted her. He made her feel special. Called on her for many things. Until one day, he asked her to do something far undignified. She complied because of her love toward him. And he rewarded her, by driving a dagger into her flesh and leaving a deep gash in her side. She nearly DIED, David! Had I not stepped in, he was willing to let her bleed to death on the floor in front of him and the others in his court. And why? Because he found her love and devotion to be a joke!" she finished, "He no longer used her and she was reassigned to serve his concubines, those she'd been on the same level with once before."

We stood in silence for a moment, before finally she sighed, "I know you won't stop being loyal to him, and how could you not? I just don't want to have to be the one to save you. Just keep up your guard."

I clenched a fist, my emotions finally reaching their peak.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?! I trust Kahmunrah! I love him! And I know he would NEVER harm me like that!" Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes, though I strained to keep them from escaping. Having heard enough, and not wanting to cry in front of her, I ran from the room. She called out after me, but I didn't bother trying to hear it. I just needed my King home and be wrapped in his arms again.

But her words buzzed in my ears. What she'd said was true. She was Queen, his wife, mother of his children, and heir to the throne of Egypt. Who was I? A spoiled, selfish teenage boy, used solely for the purpose of sexual favors for the Pharaoh. The more I played her words over and over in my head, I dreaded the idea of Kahmunrah's disinterest in me above all. If he threw me away like a broken toy, then I'd truly be nothing. It's exactly what Bastet had told me, but now it was finally starting to sink in and I let my tears fall down my face.

Sadly, a few nights later, Azusa miscarried and grew incredibly ill. Months after, Kahmunrah returned home victorious. In celebration of his success in battle, and to try to have one of his wives conceive again, for the following nights, the Pharaoh's focus was back on his lesser wives and was by Azusa's side watching her try to get well.

I waited patiently and annoyed until Kahmunrah had his fill of them, and nearly two months after his return, he finally asked me to join him in his bedchambers once again. I was relieved that he wasn't bored of me.

That night was amazing and I was so happy to have him all to myself just like before. He was all mine this night; the Queen would have to wait. Perhaps it's self-centered that I was so bitter over the idea of sharing Kahmunrah, you know, with his own WIFE, but I was only a child then. I was still only fifteen at the time.

That following evening, Bastet finally returned to my dreams,

" _David, you must let go of your love from him. The people have turned against him and because of your strong devotion, they'll turn against you, too. I have seen a terrible fate for you. I must beg of you, do not kill for him."_

" _I understand the risks, but I have dedicated my life to him. I cannot leave his side, especially not now that his life is so greatly at risk. I care not for what he's done, past or present. He is my King, my truest love, and I shall serve him until the day I die."_

 _Bastet's eyes turned sad. "Then you have truly lost your heart to darkness. Perhaps in the next life you can learn…"_

" _He was the forewarned Darkness?" I scoffed. "Had I known that I wouldn't have made such an easily breakable promise." I joked. Bastet closed her eyes and shook her head._

"… _In the next life…" she repeated before she disappeared._

Years went by, I was twenty-one. No longer a child and I had gained a stronger, less scrawny form. And it was as Bastet warned. The people had begun to find the strength to act against the Pharaoh. Things were getting tight within the palace walls. Kahmunrah was slaughtering more people and taking more lives, stirring up acts of treason from the people. We had already lost a handful of food testers to poisoned meals for the Pharaoh. Kahmunrah seemed to be growing worried and irritated. He had, on more than one occasion, had me spy around the palace and report back with any word of treason or any word on possible betrayal as I was one of the few people he still trusted.

I had overheard a few servants plotting to assassinate him while he slept and I quickly reported this. He had them very swiftly "taken care of."

It was not long before I was summoned to him to fulfill the darkest deed he'd ever have me perform.

"I want you to…eliminate someone for me, by any means you see fit." He said. I felt a knot in my stomach. I had never taken anyone's life directly before. Bastet's warning rang hard in my ears, "Do not kill for him." That same night, I entered the traitor's chambers and stood silently at his bedside, my dagger held tight in my fist. I hesitated and stared down at the sleeping man before me. I knew the goddess warned me of the others turning against me. There was no turning back if I carried out Kahmunrah's order, but for the safety of my King, "SLIT"! A spray of blood, a hopeless gurgling choke desperately attempting to cling to life. As quickly as I'd slashed his throat, all life had escaped him. This is what I was trained for, to protect my King. My dagger coated in the man's blood was still clenched tight in my hand. Any other kill I carried out after that, I did without hesitation.

My pleasant dreamy evenings sleeping along side my King were now replaced with nightly watch as one of our own guards attempted to release asps in Kahmunrah's bed. As I spotted the serpents making their way up the sheets, I grabbed my dragger from under my pillow, narrowly escaping one of the serpents biting me and killing the horrible creatures before they could hurt the Pharaoh or myself. The guard was disposed of as I raised an alarm for guards to be rid of him. It was true the others in the palace no longer cared for me either. I was now just as at risk as my King. The release of the asps had proved it.

I was growing more frustrated each day that Kahmunrah's life was threatened. Though I had grown older and was no longer a lovesick little boy, love and devotion for the Pharaoh hadn't lessened in the slightest.

Tutmos rarely came to my room any more as I had grown cold, but as I sat in my own bedroom, staring off at the horizon solemnly, he mewed at me for attention. I looked down at him and petted his head.

"Well, nice to see _someone_ still likes you." Tsillah said as she entered with the tray of food and wine I'd asked for.

"Don't you?" I asked. She shrugged.

"You've turned into a miniature version of Pharaoh. Take that as you will." She mumbled, pouring the pitcher of wine into the goblet, before taking a drink displaying it wasn't poisoned. She handed it to me. I ignored her attempted insult me and accepted the cup. Regardless that she displayed tasting the liquid in the goblet, I was still suspicious that the liquid was poisoned. I dared not drink it.

"I'm honored that Kahmunrah puts so much trust in me, but believe me, Tsillah, I never thought I'd have to kill people within the palace." I replied. She scoffed.

"Kahmunrah the Bloodthirsty, make his favorite companion kill? The very idea is so shocking." She mocked.

"Stop it." I ordered, setting the goblet down "I merely thought I would be used solely for pleasure, not to MURDER."

"That's how it starts, next thing you know, you're serving the scum you used to be." She muttered. I could take her attitude no longer and I stood.

"I'm scum to you am I?" I threatened. As we watched each other, something clicked, something I remembered hearing some time ago. "Wait a minute…'serving the scum you used to be?...The concubine that was demoted…I order you to show me your side!" I commanded. She glared at me, not moving.

"You order me?" she asked in a dark tone.

"SHOW ME!" I ordered once more, my hand going for the knife around my waist. She had a look of pure hatred on her face as she lifted her tunic. Sure enough, there was a jagged scar running up the length of her side.

"You see what serving him gets you? Love and servitude? I was loyal to him for years, until he got incredibly drunk. He'd just won some battle and was privately celebrating with noblemen. He summoned me and you know what he did? He had me strip, dance naked in front of them. I was ordered to let them touch me anyway they want. And for what? To make HIM happy. That smile that I enjoyed seeing, was worth it, I thought. One of the men defiled me as the Pharaoh watched and laughed!" Tears began to escape her.

"I prayed for him to defend his 'treasure'. But what does he do? He carves into me, letting me bleed, thinking my loyalty is a joke." She stopped to regain composure. "If not for Azusa, I wouldn't be alive. After I'd healed, to protect me, she made me a handmaiden so I'd never have to serve him directly and go through that again. I'm sure after that I night, he'd thought I died."

As I stood, I felt incredibly guilty, "Tsillah, I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"Didn't know? Of course not. I don't like to tell it. But you're a big boy, you can handle the truth about your 'lover' by now." Tsillah sighed. "There are many forming plots throughout the kingdom targeting him and over the past few years, you've been becoming a target, too." She paused. "I know you're a good guy deep down."

"I refuse to fail my King!" I paused thinking about everything everyone had told me, recalling those lives I had taken. "I…even if I wanted to stop fulfilling his orders, he'd surly have me punished."

She shook her head.

"The only option would be to run away from this place, but I know that Kahmunrah would send out people to search for me. Besides, I couldn't just leave and risk him to be killed…I love him."

Tsillah sighed and I stroked Tutmos after he had slinked in. "Then David, I guess you're fate is sealed. You'll die defending a ruthless monster."

Not wanting to argue her words against Kahmunrah, I nodded, "I have wanted nothing more in this life than to die for my beloved King."

With that, she left. Tutmos sat beside me and pawed at my arm until I stroked his head again.

That night I was summoned to my King's bed chamber as usual. He was still completely dressed in one of his finer tunics, crown, and dreadlock wig capped with the gold talons, which I found odd. Normally, he was dressed down and ready for sleep. As I entered, he dismissed his guards.

"Lock those doors, David and search everywhere." He commanded. I briefly bowed my head and did as I was told. The locks were in place and I rummaged through the cabinets, chests, anywhere that someone could hide. There was no one in the room, but he and I.

"The room is secure, my Lord." I said with a bow.

"Good." He replied, appearing distressed. He sighed. "David, I wish they could all be like you; devoted, unquestioning, loyal. You don't squabble over the loss of human life. Your morals are as mine: I am more important than anyone else in this realm and therefore nothing else matters." He said. I shifted in my stance. Protecting and serving him was one thing, but I hadn't looked at my actions and morals in such a black and white view. Though, he wasn't wrong in his words. Nothing truly mattered to me, but him.

"My King?" I inquired, walking closer to him. His concerned frown turned to a smile.

"Oh, David." He said, tenderly placing a strong hand on the side of my face. "Why can't they all have a serving heart like yours?" he asked. I touched his hand, flattered, moving my gaze to the floor. He moved his hand to place it under my chin and bring my focus back to him. "Look up to your King."

Our eyes searched one another's until finally he claimed my lips with his own. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he held my waist. As our passionate kiss continued, my desire for him inclined. His strong hand journeyed between my legs and he rubbed roughly at my growing arousal. I released a breathy moan and arched into his touch and instinctively pulling him closer. Our deep kisses continuing, Kahmunrah, unraveled and discarded my clothing before gripping and pumping my length. I in turn relieved him on his own coverings.

My face turned flush and I took his hardness in my hand and returned the sensation unto him. He let out his own sounds of enjoyment, bringing his hips close to mine so that both our erections rubbed against one another. The slight wetness of precum dribbling down the shafts had me biting my lip and giving slight pelvic thrust, subliminally begging for more.

My king would not so easily give into my plea, this I knew too well. Fiercely, he pulled away from the kiss, and pulled me sharply, so that he could whisper directly in my ear.

"On your knees." He hissed. I dared not hesitate and fulfilled his order, but not before catching a glimpse of that powerful and dark smirk on his face. Once on my knees, I didn't need a command for my next action.

Grasping near the base of his shaft, I took him hungrily into my mouth. My mouth bobbed on his girth, my wet lips caressing the flesh every instant I pulled him out before taking him in once more. My other hand moved to hold the back of his thigh to steady my pacing.

The pharaoh's hand firmly rested on the lower back of my head, slowly and forcefully gripping my hair. His grip guided my movement as he moaned with pleasure. Though I was moving my head quickly and taking him deeply into my mouth, he eventually, forced my head still. Both his hands getting an incredible grasp on my head, he vigorously trusted his length in and out of my mouth, making me expel choking, gagging noises. His large member penetrating my mouth that rapidly and that far into my throat helped me coat him efficiently with an incredible amount of saliva. That bitter taste danced across my tongue as he pulled his dripping cock from my mouth.

But he wasn't satisfied just yet.

"Get to the bed." He ordered. I hurriedly climbed onto the bed, where he turned me to face away from him before he pulled me down onto my back to look up at him. He pumped himself a bit before bringing his cock close to my mouth. I opened instinctively, allowing him to enter again. I myself made no real movement, but allowed him to thrust his incredible length down my throat. It was gagging and I coughed once or twice, but quickly took him back in.

When Kahmunrah had had enough, he pulled me up, turned me to face him and pushed me back onto my back. He turned to the nearby cupboard, grabbing the bottle of oil. Desperately wanting him inside me, I needed no command. I lifted my legs presenting my entrance to him as he poured the oil onto his hand.

He tenderly rubbed his fingers up and down gliding over my entrance before inserting his middle finger inside of me. I sighed and moaned as he moved his finger in and out, inserting a second and third, oiled digit. I arched my back, moaning at the sensation.

Pharaoh removed his fingers, pouring more oil into his hand and pumping his erection thoroughly and even pouring some of the oil over my desperate, puckered hole.

He brought himself closer, positioning the tip of his length to my hole. Without pause, he carefully forced all of himself in. I gasped loudly, one hand gripping tightly to the sheets and the other kept hold of my own hardened cock. In and out he went at a steady pace.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" I released at his every thrust. It wasn't long before he took hold of my thighs and quickened his pace ever so slightly. I grasped the sheets tighter as he began to intensify the strength of his thrusts. I began to cry louder.

"Mm! Aw, yeah…" he moaned. He slowed his pace for a few swift, hard thrusts, hitting my prostate.

"Ah! AH! Kahmunrah!" I cried, a weak smile on my face as I clenched my eyes, soaking in the pleasurable pain. He quickened his pace again, grasping my legs tighter.

"Ah! Ah! O-oh! Oh my god! Oh God! Kah! Oh God Kahmunrah!" I whimpered. He chuckled sinisterly at my cries.

"That's right…that's right…" he replied with another chuckle, "Say my name."

"Kahmunrah!" I replied, "Oh Kahmunrah!" I repeated with a whine. He slapped my right buttock with a laugh.

"That's it…that's it…mmm…say it again!" he ordered, thrusting even harder.

"Ah!" I cried, arching my back, "Kahmunrah! Kahmunrah! Ah! Ah! AH!" I screamed, feeling my climax escalating. He buried his cock deep inside me as he leaned forward and capturing my lips before resuming his movement. I whined and moaned against his lips, so desperate to cum. To my dismay, he pulled out of me and leaned into my ear

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees." He whispered. His breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes, my Lord." I obeyed, quickly sitting up and turning over as he ordered. He came closer, angling himself at my entrance and sliding in with ease.

"Ah!" I moaned, throwing my head back. He grasped my hips tightly, resuming the speed he'd held a moment ago. It was hard, fast, and unbelievably intoxicating. My breathing became more labored as he continued penetrating me from behind. He moved one hand to the top of my back and carefully ran his fingernails down the length of my spine.

"Oh…Oh…" The touch of his fingers made my body shutter. Feeling me tremble, once his hand came to my lower back, he ran his hand back down my spine several more times, before finally returning his hand to my hip. He slapped my rear again, but with great force.

"AH!" I let out a scream, but welcomed the pain he delivered. It was then that he ran one hand up my chest, pulling my body up towards him. I could feel him leaning forward behind me, his chest practically resting against my back.

Though he was still keeping his momentum, I soon felt him plant a kiss on my back before leaning back up and continuing his movements and making me moan.

Soon, he thrust faster and faster, beginning to moan loudly, indicating that he was about to release. In that next moment, I felt him shoot hard inside of me. Giving a few sharp, final thrusts, he pulled out. At the same time, he reached around to my own erection and pumped me vigorously.

"OhmygodOhmyGodOHMYGOD!" I cried as I came in his hand, shooting onto the sheets in spurts. As I panted, trying to catch my breath, Kahmunrah wrapped an arm around me, holding me against him and planting kisses along the nape of my neck.

I smiled, reaching back, resting my hand in his hair. Within seconds however, his gentle kisses became much deeper, leaving quite a few dark marks. Eventually, he and I grew weary and laid down beside one another.

He brushed my long dark hair out of my eyes and smiled.

"You've grown so much, I still can't believe this is the same little boy that tried to seduce me by belly dancing." He commented. I laughed.

"TRIED to seduce? I seem to recall my King requesting a private encore." I replied. He chuckled, resting his hand gently on the side of my face.

"Alright, alright, don't get smug." His dark eyes closed as he let out a sigh. "Extinguish the torches, will you, please?" he asked. Though I was incredibly sore, I got up at extinguished the light, there upon returning to bed. He yawned as I snuggled in against his chest. When it came to Kahmunrah, I was still very much a child at heart desperate for his affection. His strong arm held me in his warm embrace and I smiled. I had almost forgotten about the dangers beyond these stone walls, but the dangers had certainly not forgotten us that night…

That very evening was when it happened. Kahmunrah and I were both sound asleep beside one another when a piercing scream broke the silence of the night.

"Kahmunrah!" the voice cried. The cry sounded like the queen's. Kahmunrah sat up in a panic and froze until he heard the same scream again.

"Azusa!" He quickly leapt up and threw on a nearby tunic. I may not have ever gotten along with her nor made friends with her, but protecting one of Kahmunrah's loved ones was something I always took great pride in. I leaped out of bed, hurriedly dressed, grabbed my sword from under the bed, and flew out the doors, down the hallway past Kahmunrah in the direction of the scream.

"Kahmunrah!" came the scream again. It certainly sounded like Azusa. I continued to run toward the direction of the scream. My king was not far behind me as we entered the room, which the scream seemed to have originated from.

Suddenly, to my horror, a man, cloaked in black pulled out a dagger from a cuff on his wrist and charged in our direction.

"Ahhh!" I cried determinedly, bringing up my sword to defend Kahmunrah and myself from the assassin's attack. Swing after swing, the assassin was faster than any other opponent I had ever faced. Getting caught up and thrown off guard by his fierce moves, I lost my footing and stumbled giving the mysterious man the opportunity to strike. He delivered a hard kick to the side of my head as he began to move to attack Kahmunrah.

Though the pain in my head was immense, I whipped my sword around, slashing at the back of the man's ankle. He fell, letting out a howl of pain. Before I had a chance to get to fully get to my feet and put an end to the attacker, the assassin suddenly, slipped out another dagger that had been concealed in his gauntlet and drove it agonizingly into my chest.

"David!" Kahmunrah exclaimed as witnessed the scene from behind the assailant.

A searing pain coursed through my chest as the dagger plunged deep before it was quickly removed. My weapon clattered to the floor. Blood rapidly spilled from my wound and already I knew there was no chance for my survival. Kahmunrah, prepared, pulled his own dagger from his sandal, taking down the assassin by surprise, driving his own weapon deep into the assailant's neck, leaving him to die slowly and excruciatingly as he gagged and sputtered helplessly on the ground.

Growing dizzy, I collapsed, having a hard time steadying my breath and keeping focused. Within seconds, there was a metallic taste on my tongue. Blood dribbled out the corner of my mouth.

"David…" Kahmunrah knelt down, holding my head in his lap.

"K-Kah, I…" I had trouble speaking. My air intake was constricting rapidly. I smiled up at him. "May… may I…serve you…in the next life?" I asked.

"Of course you may. You have served me well in this life." He answered, stroking my hair. I sighed in relief.

With as much strength as I could I managed, "I love you." Tears escaped the corners of my eyes. Kahmunrah smiled and nodded. It was then that my last breath escaped me as Kahmunrah held me close in his arms.

[As it turned out, Azusa had hired the assassin and the very next day, she had the guards turn on Kahmunrah and kill him in cold blood, claiming, 'Egypt is finally free of the Bloodthirsty King!'

Kalfani, his oldest son saw to it that I was buried near Kahmunrah's tomb, knowing the bond we shared, though he knew to keep him far from his father, stepmother, young brother, and the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. The world didn't need to run the risk of Kahmunrah returning to life.

Kalfani was crowned new King of Egypt. Within the same month, Azusa passed away in childbirth. Sadly, the child perished with her.]

As the world turned dark, light swiftly took the place of the black. I woke in a warm atmosphere. There was nothing, but a blinding light. I sat up and looked around.

"David." I turned around facing Bastet. I got to my feet to face her. "You promised me."

"I know, but…I don't understand. Everyone warned me, YOU warned me that my love for him would harm me, but dying for him was what I wanted. I don't-"

"You're journey with him is not over, David. In three thousand years, both of you shall awaken again through Khonsu's magic. It is in that next life that you shall truly suffer his coldness."

"Three thousand years?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes. In that time, I have granted you pardon of judgment for now until that time…"

It was like a quick dream as my eyes shot open and air filled my lungs. It was dark again and incredibly dusty. I tried to move, but realized quickly I was wrapped tight. In a panic I broke from my wrappings and knocked away a lid that had encased me. I tore away the wrappings from my face to see where I was. I was sitting upright in a sarcophagus, sputtering a cloud of dirt from my mouth. Had it really been 3,000 years or had that just been a dream and I was saved from my wound afterall?

As I looked around, absolutely NOTHING was familiar and it all appeared incredibly strange. Clearly, those millenia HAD truly passed. This new place I was in was cold, alien, and many creatures and strange people are roaming these large, expansive halls. As I continued to analyze my surroundings, I saw a large picture of the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. It had to have been the fabled tablet that brought me back to life I surmised, but the remaining question was, where was I? Certainly not Egypt… I carefully climbed out of the great stone case. As my feet hit the floor, I retracted at the feeling of the cold marble surface against my skin. I placed them back down as my curiosity was begging me to explore this new world.

Other ancient Egyptian peoples around me were coming alive, steadying themselves. I took a few paces, absorbing the sights, even glancing down at myself. My chest, had a harsh scar from the dagger. I carefully touched it remembering that night. I felt like I might cry, wondering about Kahmunrah's fate after that night.

"David?" I heard an all-too familiar voice call from across the room. I looked and beamed in disbelief. My King, my Pharaoh was smiling at me, alive.

"Kahmunrah…" I spoke softly to myself. My smile widened, "Kahmunrah!" I cried, running towards him and meeting in a strong embrace. I laughed, tears of joy building in my eyes. He gently stroked my hair. "I missed you." I confessed.

"I missed you, too." He replied, pulling from the embrace. He sighed. "Oh, how I missed those splendid green eyes or yours." I laughed, blushing as if I were a child again. I threw my arms around him and kissed him like I hadn't done in centuries.

At last, I was reunited with my King to serve him once more. Little did I know that my happiness would NOT last long…

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **There will be a continuation to this in the present day. Sorry, this was so long and I'm sorry if this piece bothered or disturbed you. Though if you enjoyed it, great! Let me know and leave a review.**


End file.
